Process
"I struggle to understand how people function in a society they cannot process for themselves. Such things in the world are prevalent beyond comprehension to intelligence, I guess." ''-Process'' Process is a character that appears in the Scorpius Warriors animated series. He is the younger brother of Error, and one of Dathraal's top followers during the Dark Heart saga. Like Error, Process has a way with his sentences, usually adding computer words like "process" to describe life. His purpose was to serve under Dathraal, and carry out orders to the rest of the followers, as well as being Dathraal's left hand combat man. However, he, along with Error, appeared before the Revolution Arc, making their first appearance in the Cyberwarriors Arc, though they were never formally introduced as important characters for it. They also made other appearances in the Crisis, Super, and Ultra arc, but never were properly introduced. Physical Appearance Process is a Gregory counterpart who, ironically is taller than his older brother, and has pale white skin, and has a tuft of red hair that protrudes to his face. His scleras are black, but his pupil eyes are yellow. However, his pupils will change to red when using certain attacks. He also wears a black t-shirt (similar to Gregory's preferred shirt color) and red gloves, along with yellow pants and red shoes. Moreover, he is often seen carrying a large, long bone, which is his primary weapon. Origin of Name Process's name comes from the term meaning "to understand". Ironically, he often says the term "process" whenever he tries to describe or talk about things relating to life situations. Also, Process and Error's names both come from the term "processing error", which correlates to the two trying to understand life. Development Process was inspired by Papyrus, one of the popular characters from the Undertale series. Personality Process's personality is different from his brother. He seems to show a very stoic behavior, usually quiet at times, but not all of the time. He does't feign any interest in anything other than his main goal. However, his stoicness is one of his weaknesses. If he loses interest in an enemy he fights, the enemy can strike him, as his guard is let down at this time. However, he will sometimes act differently at inappropriate or awkward situations. One instance is when he gets cocky by executing a weak attack he deems will finish his opponent off, but doesn't know that it sometimes fails. He also is one who never takes a joke lightly, while his brother can, and is somewhat impatient if things take too long, especially if he's not involved in it. Powers & Abilities Process possesses some powers that may be similar to his brother's attacks. However, there are some powers that he can use of his own. His abilities are more or less to that of his brothers. He is also capable of using Graphite Power like his brother and many other characters in the Revolution arc. Powers * Bone Throw - A simple attack used by both Error and Process. The only difference is the range and power. In this case, Process's Bone Throw can reach long distances, but doesn't do much knockback power. They can also throw multiple bones for an attack as well for extra damage. * Bone Edge - One of Process's own attacks. He slams his own long bone into the ground, sending up massive bones from said ground to attack. * Bone Wave - A move that both Error and Process can use. They swing their bone, which creates a wave. Process's wave is made of flames, while Error's is made of electricity. * Bone Thrust - A technique used by only Process. He can thrust with his massive bone weapon, generating a powerful force, able to send a foe flying. * Fire Bone - A technique perfected by Process. This technique is similar to Error's Thunder Bone, only with flames. He can turn the head of the bone into flames, giving his bone swinging more firepower. * Blazing Punch - A punching technique by Process. Though similar to Fire's Fire Punch attack, Process's Blazing Punch attack sets his own hands on fire. * Process Flash - Also known as Process Cero, this is another attack that Process masters himself. However, the move is similar to Error's Error Blast attack. Process fires a red beam from his mouth that can erase whatever it hits. * Red Attack - Though technically not an attack, according to Process himself, this is his greatest move. He can turn an opponent's skin color red. Though very harmless, it allows him to accurately hit his target. Any bones he throws (including his very own weapon) turns red, and can go through him to hit any opponent if they were suddenly behind him. There are attacks that he can use during this process. ** Bonultaneous - An attack similar to Bone Throw. However, Process can duplicate his weapon, and throw them simultaneously at his foe. ** Set Ablaze - This attack is quite different from his bone attacks. He fires a beam that causes an area to burn fiercely. ** Fire Wave - An attack by Process. He can slam his own bone into the ground while ignited to create a straight fiery wave, leaving a trail of flames in his wake. ** White Bomb - Also known as Processing Bomber, Process shoots seven white orbs that blow up whenever they hit something. Abilities * High Jumper - Process can jump higher than Error, making his aerial attacks more dignified. * Enhanced Speed - Like his brother Error, Process possesses great speed, despite their weight. * Bone Master - Like Error, Process is a master of using bones. He is also a master at bonefighting, using his massive bone like a sword. * Accurate Calculator - Unlike Error, Process is an accurate calculator, able to calculate damage percentage, accuracy, and power checks, making him a reliable source of information involving combat. * Durability - Unlike Error, Process can withstand damage more than him, despite his look being skinnier than his older brother. Animated Series Cyberwarriors Arc In the Cyberwarriors Arc, Process and Error entered the cyber world, only to find out that the place was overrun with many viruses. However, they were only briefly seen in two episodes, making their debut in this arc limited. After the two episodes, they were never seen again until the Crisis, Super, and Ultra arcs. Crisis Arc In the Crisis Arc, while Gregory and friends, along with Doomsday and her group were busy with their own lives, Process and Error encountered Kai in an abandoned field. However, only Error fought with him for a brief period before delivering a message to him, and left afterwards. They were never seen again. Super Arc In the Super Arc, Process and Error were only spotted briefly flying around, but were never engaged in conversation. Ultra Arc In the Ultra Arc, Process and Error made their way towards Hotel Scorpius's top floor where Master and the other elite Scorpius Warriors resided, but were stopped by Beetle, Monkey, and Rocket. While Error only fought, Process blocks a shot fired from Monkey, which causes him to become impatient. The two explained to them about their purpose before dashing off, leaving them behind. Once they reached Master's place, they delivered a message to him about an oncoming future before leaving. Revolution Arc Dark Heart Saga Throughout the Dark Heart saga in the Revolution arc, Process is first introduced alongside his older brother Error, Dathraal, and the rest of Dathraal's followers after he revives them from their graves. Category:Characters Category:Counterparts Category:Virtual Humans Category:Virtual Beings Category:Otherworldly Beings Category:Brotherly Characters Category:Scorpius Cyberwarriors Characters Category:Scorpius Warriors: Revolution Characters Category:Dark Heart Saga Characters